<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Building Blocks by a_glimmer_of_light</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122412">Building Blocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_glimmer_of_light/pseuds/a_glimmer_of_light'>a_glimmer_of_light</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, logan sanders is a disaster gay, minecraft au, no beta we die like men, so sorry if it’s bad, this is my first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_glimmer_of_light/pseuds/a_glimmer_of_light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus destroys Logan’s minecraft world, he is devastated. So, Patton comes to help Logan feel better. Will Logan manage to not make an embarrassment of himself in front of his crush?</p><p>or</p><p>Logan’s a disaster gay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Building Blocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic on here! Hopefully it turns out well, I absolutely loved writing this.</p><p>also if you’re here for rociet I should warn you that this is mainly logicality, rociet is barely even mentioned.</p><p>also also I forgot to mention this but this was based off an ask that patt-off got on tumblr: https://patt-off.tumblr.com/post/644914203847770112/okay-okay-okay-so-what-if-logan-was-a-minecraft (bahaha I can’t do the fancy text link things)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a few deft clicks, Logan placed the last quartz block of his forum, and looked at it all. Logan Sanders was a minecraft architect, and his current project was to build a scale replica of Pompeii. He had just about fifty percent done, and he was proud. So proud, in fact, he wanted his roommates to come see it.</p><p> “Are you all preoccupied? If not, I would like to show you something.” Logan said, walking into the common area of their small apartment. His roommates all responded with positivity.</p><p>  “What, are you finally done with Babylonia? I’d love to see it!” Patton exclaimed. At his roommate’s words, Logan flushed.</p><p>  So what if he was a bit of a gay disaster, who wouldn’t be when faced with Patton? His dimples, the soft curl of his hair, and the loveliness of his personality all made Logan want to melt.</p><p>  “Patton, it isn’t Babylonia, it’s Pompeii. But yes, I have just finished a substantial portion of it.” Logan couldn’t distinguish the look on Patton’s face after he said that, but he didn’t have much time to ponder it, as his other roommates were joining the world. “This is a scale model of the town of Pompeii. Of course, I have not finished it all, but I will point out some of the important parts that are done.”</p><p>  “Ugh, Microsoft Turd, couldn’t you have done something better? Like, Rome, perhaps?” Roman interjected. Janus stifled a laugh and Roman looked at his boyfriend, eyes lighting up. Logan just scoffed and plowed on.</p><p> “As you can all see, here is Caecilius’ house. If you go inside, you can see the various rooms in which his family lived. This room here is my favorite, it’s the horto, or the garden.” Everyone looked around a bit, and they all showered Logan with praise. After all, it took a lot of work to make something so complex, and yet Logan had pulled it off.</p><p>  Yes, all was peaceful until Logan noticed a strange sound. It sounded like a hissing, but not that of Janus. No, it was more sinister.</p><p>   Logan was enveloped in panic as he finally realized. TNT. Only one person could have done this.</p><p> “Remus.” Logan said, voice eerily devoid of emotion. For once, Remus was afraid. “You set off TNT.” Remus was barely able to nod, as he swallowed back the dryness in his throat. “You blew up the scale model of Pompeii, a project which I have been constructing since the 18th of August last year.”</p><p> “Sorry?” Remus squeaked, his voice cracking on the last syllable. “Just… well… erm, I thought it would be…”</p><p>  “You thought it would be what, Remus?” Remus flinched at Logan’s harsh tone, and if Logan did notice, he took no note of it.</p><p>  “Funny.” Remus whispered. “I thought it would be funny, and I’m sorry.” Logan sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.</p><p>  “Very well. I shall excuse myself. I hope you all have a pleasant evening.” Logan said, turning on his heel and striding out of the room.</p><p> Logan collapsed into his chair, running his hands through his hair and sighing. A year of work, all for nothing now. It was silly to get so invested in a game, Logan knew, but he had already done it. And gosh, if he had been able to finish it, if he had been able to take Patton around Pompeii, and ask him to be the Metella to his Caecilius, well, that would have been wonderful. He had a plan, and now it was all ruined. Now he would never ask Patton out.</p><p> Logan wasn’t that mad at Remus. Of course he wasn’t. He knew that Remus could be impulsive, and his blow-up had probably caused Remus great amounts of distress. But still, as a few tears rolled down Logan’s cheek, he wondered if he’d ever be able to finish the project again. </p>
<hr/><p> Patton felt bad. Of course, he didn’t hurt Logan, but Logan was hurting nonetheless, and Patton did not like that one bit.</p><p>  No, all Patton wanted was for Logan to be happy. He wanted to see Logan’s dimples, and the stars in his eyes, and his gaze at something that fascinated him. Most of all, Patton wanted to be the person to cause that.</p><p>  Truly, it was no secret that Patton was enamored with Logan. He showed that just fine by blushing at every interaction he had with his crush. But this went beyond just having a small crush. Patton felt the deep need to make Logan feel better, whatever that may entail. He had to help the nerd.</p><p> And so, Patton brainstormed. He thought that it would be a good idea to get flowers, but that might seem too romantic, and they were just friends, however sad it made Patton. He considered cookies, but that wouldn’t help. He made cookies for everyone anyway, and this needed to be special. He needed something that would make Logan feel good, that would make Logan sport that shy smile and bashful blush he always got when they solved a puzzle together. But most of all, he needed something that would actually help Logan. No cards, something that would make a difference.</p><p> Suddenly, Patton got it. Of course! He would make a new minecraft world with Logan. It wouldn’t be the same, but Patton could start it off with a nice house, and they could build together.</p><p> So, Patton loaded up a new world. He pondered on a name for a bit, before deciding on “LoLo and Patt’s Wonderful World!” It was a bit wordy, but Patton thought it was cute. He made the world creative. That was what Logan liked, right? Well, if Logan didn’t, he could just switch the game mode.</p><p>  As Patton started the wooden cottage, he learned something new. He was horrible at building in Minecraft. He could build a block house, but not much more. Undeterred, Patton opened YouTube and searched for tutorials on how to build in minecraft. Several semi-helpful videos later, Patton started building again.</p><p>  The house looked okay by the end. It certainly wasn’t as grand as Logan’s Pompeii, but it had some flowers and a fireplace, and isn’t that all a house really needs? Confident in his work, Patton ran up and knocked on Logan’s door.</p>
<hr/><p> Logan wiped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as he heard a knock on his door. He didn’t particularly wish to interact with anyone at the moment, but he couldn’t be rude, either.</p><p>  He was met by Patton’s smiling face and tapping feet. Usually he would be irked by a happy face when he was in such a bad mood, but Patton was different somehow.</p><p> “Lo? Did you hear me?” Patton waved his hands in front of Logan’s face and Logan was startled out of his thoughts.</p><p>  With a red face and a flustered stammer, Logan managed to choke out a response. “Erm, y-yes Patton? What do you require?”</p><p>  “Oh LoLo! Silly, I don’t need anything. I have something for you! Oh, come on, come on, you’re gonna love it.” Patton took Logan’s hands and dragged him over to the computer. If the reason Logan didn’t respond was because of how flustered he was, well, he was glad Patton couldn’t tell. “Okay, okay so. You were really sad about your Pompeii, and I understand why, so I made you a little something. Oh wait, let me get your laptop! You’re gonna love it!” Patton said before running out of the room.</p><p> Logan stared at the floor, hoping that the heat on his face would magically go away by the time Patton was back. It didn’t. That was partly because of how hard he was blushing, but also because it finally hit him that Patton, the man he loved, had done something to cheer him up.</p><p> Patton skipped back into the room, perfectly in time with Logan’s skipping heartbeat, and set the laptop up in front of Logan. “Okay, you’re going to need to log into your computer, and then close your eyes. I’ll take the rest from here!” And so Logan had logged in and closed his eyes, an amused smile gracing his face.</p><p>  Patton leaned over and opened up Minecraft, switching to the menu for playing with friends, and then opened up the world on his own computer. It showed up on Logan’s screen, and so Patton instructed Logan to open his eyes. Logan’s reaction was initially of confusion.</p><p>  “Minecraft? What in the world?” Logan muttered to himself. “Oh. Oh my word. ‘LoLo and Patt’s wonderful world.’ Patton, did you… did you make this for me?” Logan said, his voice cracking with the many emotions layered in it. A few tears flowed down his face.</p><p>  “Logie? Did I do something wrong?” Patton asked, his voice laced with concern.</p><p>  “No… no, just, thank you.” Logan wiped his cheek and took a deep breath. “Well then, I should join and explore this terrain.” Logan clicked on the world and immediately smiled as he spawned in front of Patton’s little cottage.</p><p>  The cottage was surrounded by a quaint little garden and had a facade of oak planks. Logan turned to flash a grin at his beloved, before opening the door and stepping inside. Logan gasped as he entered.</p><p>  “Oh Patton, it’s marvelous. Absolutely breathtaking. Thank you.” It really wasn’t all Logan chalked it up to be, but it meant the world to Logan. The inside had bookshelves lining the wall, and a nice cozy fireplace, and a red rug, and it was just perfect for the two of them.</p><p> “Well, LoLo, do you want to play?” Logan responded with a resounding yes, and they read around for a bit. Logan started on a bakery for Patton, and tried his best to stop Patton from stealing all the cookies.</p><p>  However, it soon became night. They figured that although they could work through the night, they should sleep. And so, they waltzed into the cottage and Logan set up his bed in the corner. It was all going well, until Patton decided to quote a certain meme.</p><p>  “Lo?”</p><p>  “Yes, Patton?”</p><p>  “What if I… put my minecraft bed… next to yours… aha ha just kidding…” Patton paused. “Unless…” Logan proceeded to stop functioning, right there and then. </p><p> “I-I’m sorry… what? You want your minecraft bed… next to mine?” Logan made a strangled noise, but couldn’t stop talking. He, an atheist, prayed to all the gods that he’d find a way to save himself. He didn’t. “Um, well, um, sure, of course. I mean, why would it be a thing? It’s not a thing! It’s just two friends… yes, two friends playing minecraft together!! Besides, we need to both sleep at the same time, and this saves space! Ahaha, yes! That’s it! Oh, I’ve been talking for too long.”</p><p> Patton let out a sugar-sweet laugh. “Oh Lo, it was a meme! No need to worry your pretty little face over it.” Logan was officially dead. Patton couldn’t do this to him and expect Logan to be fine. It was completely unrealistic to think that Logan would ever recover.</p><p>  “Ah, yes, of course Pat. I was only… acting. Right, I was acting, for I know the meme as well, and wanted to add to the, well, to the charm. It was not real, that would simply be an overreaction on my part. I mean, who would be so flustered that they rambled that long? Not me, just, my character. Of course, it is now evident that may not have been the best idea, as I now see that the meme doesn’t work like that. Besides, acting is for Roman and Janus, not for me!” Logan quickly cut himself off, a deep red blush covering his face as he realized he has been rambling for a while.</p><p>  If Patton didn’t realize that Logan liked him back before, he certainly did now. Logan was definitely acting suspect, especially given that just a few days ago, Virgil explained loss to Logan. There was no way that the same person who needed vocabulary cards knew this meme. As well, Logan didn’t act. He just didn’t, and everyone knew it.</p><p> So, Patton decided to take a leap. “Sure, Logie.” He smiled at Logan before taking a deep breath and plowing on. “Really though, having my minecraft bed next to yours would be wonderful.” Logan dropped his pen.</p><p>  “Are you… are you saying what I think you are, Pat?” Logan said, his voice shaking just a bit.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Yes, LoLo, I like you.”</p><p>  “Oh. Oh.” Logan flopped his head down on the table. “Gah. If only I could have figured this out without making a complete fool of myself.”</p><p>  “What?” Patton said, his voice shaking.</p><p>  “I like you too, I just wish that I hadn’t acted like an absolute mess back then.” Logan told Patton. Patton let out a little giggle.</p><p>  “Oh sugar, that makes more sense. And don’t worry, I thought it was adorable.”</p><p>  Logan made some error noises at this, trying to hide his deepening blush. Soon, he realized what he could do to take the situation into his own hands.</p><p>   Logan linked pinkies with Patton, and went over to place a light blue bed next to his blue one. He set his head on Patton’s shoulder and sighed.</p><p>  “Darling, I would put my minecraft bed next to yours any time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading all of this mess! I spent way too long on this, and I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>